Some structures are outfitted with more than one heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. Similarly, some facilities may comprise a plurality of structures, each structure being outfitted with one or more HVAC systems. In some cases, each of the above-described HVAC systems may comprise its own user interface and/or thermostat for monitoring and/or controlling operation of the HVAC systems.